Memories
by StormWind66
Summary: A series of stand alone one shots about treasured memories. Second story: Eliwood tells Roy, Lililna about the time he ran away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a series of stand alone one shots about memories. First story: Lyn's Arrow. My first try at a Lyn and Hector story.

* * *

Lyn sat inside her old home, getting ready to pack her stuff and move to castle Osita where she would be marrying Hector. Lyn put the few things she had in a small box, then sat outside as she waited for Hector to come, as he would be there anytime.

Taking a finel look at her house Lyn noticed an arrow she had forgetten, at first glance it looked like any other arrow, but to Lyn it was anything but that. Walking over to pick it up Lyn thought back to the day she recived that arrow.

THE MEMORY

It was a warm day, a light breeze making it nearly perfact. Lyn sat atop a large tree watching the tribe go about their daily busniess.

As she sat there Lyn was suddenly distracted by a large hawk flying over her head, coming to land on a bench a litte higher up from her. Remembering her Mother and Father telling her to make friends with all mother earth's creatures Lyn Balanced herself on the brench, trying hard to be quiet like her father taught her many times.

"Lyndis, come here a minute" Hassman called, just as Lyn reached for the hawks foot, causing the child to fall face first on the ground.

"Lyndis, are you alright, does it hurt anywhere?" Madelyn asked, rushing to her daughter's side.

Lyn jumped to her feet, dusting off the dirt that covered her green tunic. "I'm fine mother" Lyn said, even though the pained look on her face said otherwise.

"Let me see for myself, you have to be more careful" Madelyn replied, taking Lyn's arm.

"But father called me" Lyn said, pulling her arm free from her mother's grasp.

With a sigh Madelyn got to her feet, knowing there was no arguing with Lyn at this point. "You get you stubborness from your father" She teased.

"I think not, after all her mother did some very stubborn things too" Hassman said, coming up behind her.

Madelyn smiled. "For a very good reason" She replied.

"What did you do?" Lyn asked, but the only reply she got was laughter.

"It's story for another time dear" Madelyn said, patting Hassman's shoulder.

"Now about what I wanted you for Lyn" Hassman said.

Lyn jumped up. "What! Something I did bad?" She asked.

"Nothing like that, I went to show you a secret place my father showed me when I was your age" Hassman replied.

Lyn stepped back, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "What kind of place, is there treasure?" Lyn asked.

"It depends on your idea of treasure, one might think there is nothing there but large rocks and water, others may think it's the greatest treasure just to be amongst the rocks and water" Hassman replied.

Once the two said goodbye to Madelyn they two set out toward the woods, after walking for what seemed like hours Ly tugged on her father's pants.

"Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Closer then we were the last time you asked" Hassman replied, as he stopped by a path that was completely covered by tree's and brush.

"It's just down this path" He said, disappeatring into the mess of trees and shadows they lead too.

Taking a deep breath Lyn followed him in, ducking down as a brench grabbed hold of her hair.

"Lyn, where are you?" Hassman asked, nearly laughing when he spotted her tangled to a tree.

"It's got my hair" Lyn yelled, trying to yank it free.

"Don't yank, here let me help you" Hassman said, gently untangling Lyn's hair from the branch.

"That hurt!" Lyn complained, as they continued forward, keeping low so there was no more hair incidents.

"Here it is" Hassman said, finally coming to a place where they could stand up. There was a large cave, surrounded by a clear blue lake.

"It...its beautiful" Lyn studdered, almost at a loss of words.

"Want to have a look inside?" Hassman asked, heading for the opening.

"Do I ever!" Lyn exclaimed, bounding ahead of her father.

The cave was cold, dark and damp, making a Lyn shiver as she stood in the door way. "Can we go in farther?" She asked.

Hassman shook his head. "It's a dead end, there's a huge drop off at the end of here and I don't want anything to happen to you" Hassman replied. "But it wouldn't hurt if we went a little farther" He added.

"Really!" Lyn said, excitedly.

"And remember if you're really quiet you can hear the voices of our ancosters" Hassman replied.

Lyn looked up at him, wide eyeed but didn't say anything as she didn't want to scare the voice's away.

The two walked in silence when Lyn stepped on something sharp. "Ow!" Lyn blurted out.

"What happened?" Hassman asked, his voice filled with concern, as he lifted Lyn into his arms.

"I stepped on something sharp" Lyn replied, while Hassman knelt down to pick it up.

"An old arrow" He said, walking back the way they came.

"What about the voices?" Lyn asked, once they were back outside.

"You may not have heard any voices, but they were there, after all how do you think this got in there?" Hassman said, handing the arrow to Lyn.

"They put it there?" Lyn asked.

"It's a good luck charm meant for you, that's why they needed you to find it" Hassman replied.

Lyn held the arrow up. "When we get back I'm gonna show Mother and everybody!" Lyn said, forgetting all about the pain in her foot.

THE PRESENT!

Lyn was soon interupted from her thoughts when she heard Hector saying her name.

"Lyn, are you ready to leave? Eliwood and Ninian are at the castle awaiting our return" Hector said again.

Lyn nodded as she placed the arrow in the box. "Yea, This place holds so many memories" Lyn replied, absently.

Unsure what to say and not wanting to mess things up before they were married Hector put his hand on her shoulder. "You can't lose memories and you'll get new ones too at with me" Hector said.

Lyn smiled, then pushing the Blue haired lord, ran toward the horses. "That doesn't sound like the right Hector" She teased.

"Hey didn't I tell you Eliwood was at the castle, well I been listening to him and Ninian talk to much" Hector joked.

"Hector, after the ceramony I went to show you a very secret place, if you want to see it" Lyn said.

"A secret place? Sounds like an adventure I can sink my ax into" Hector replied.

Lyn smiled, as she thought back to the large cave, the clear blue lake and then the new memories Hector and her would make.

The End!


	2. Runaway

A/N: A story about how Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis could have met when they were kids. :D Sorry if it sounds bad, thanks for reading. Enjoy!. :D

* * *

It was later in the day, after a long and quite boring meeting when Hector, Lyn, Eliwood and Ninian settled into the large Ositen sitting room, discussing issues and other assorted things when Roy came past carrying a large sack over his shoulder, Lilina following after.

Eliwood shifted his gaze toward the two children, following them with his eyes as they headed for the door. "Might I ask where you two are going?" Eliwood asked.

"We are running away father, after talking it over Lilina and I decided it would be better then getting yelled at for what we did" Roy replied, sounding mature for his seven years of age.

"What is it you did?" Hector asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We can't tell you daddy, otherwise you'll just yell at us and if we ran away then you can't yell" Lilina replied.

"Have fun, just remember you two are going to need to make money and find shealter, Hector remember that time we decided to run away?" Eliwood asked, a smile curving his lips when he seen Roy drop his sack to the ground.

"Yea, good times and if I remember correctly you were the insgator on that one" Hector teased.

"What happened, I mean did you run away or decide against it" Lilina asked, seating herself on Hector's lap.

"I think we made it pretty far before my father found us" Eliwood replied.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Roy settled himself on his Ninian's lap.

"I would love to Roy, but you two better get a good start before dark and I'm sure the story would take quite some time" Eliwood replied.

"We can run away tomorrow, it is kind of rainy out there" Roy said, nodding to Lilina who had already forgetten about the runaway plan.

Eliwood ruffled Roy's hair and then began the story.

THE MEMORY!

Eliwood looked down at the shattered vase, his mother's words still ringing in his ear, the vase had been passed down from her great, great, great, great grandmother and it was not one to be replaced since it held so many memories.

Eliwood sighed, looking toward the door his mother left through, he wanted to go talk to her but knew she was mad at him and most likley wouldn't answer, as it was his fault the vase had been broken.

It was earlier in the day, Elwood had brought a ball inside and dispite his mother telling him not to play inside Eliwood thought he could bounce it in the nearly empty room, it was rare anybody came in there, but to Eliwood's dismay the whole castle ran in upon hearing the vase shattering.

Thinking back on his mother's words Eliwood leaned against the door where he could hear her and his father talking in low voices, he couldn't make out what they were saying but he could hear them say his name a time or two, the little he could hear sounded angry.

Now sure his perants hated him Eliwood stepped back toward the window, deciding it best to leave, giving his perants a chance to have a better child.

"Bye mommy, daddy" Eliwood said. looking toward the door one last time, before climbing out the window. Outside gray clouds hung over head, threatning rain at any minute, but Eliwood didn't mind as the outside settings seemed to fit the feeling in his heart as he trudged toward the stables.

After saddling a horse with a much defculty Eliwood lead the small animal outside, mounting ince he had closed the barn door. With a sigh and one last look at the castle Eliwood headed into the woods, making his way to the one other place he felt at home.

The ride was cold, scary and Eliwood wanted nothing more then to run back to the castle, but it was another story if his perants wanted him or even noticed he was gone.

After what seemed like hours Eliwood rested his horse in a large clearing, letting the animal drink from a near by lake. Looking around Eliwood knew he was somewhere near the Laus castle which didn't bode well as he was sure Darin would cause trouble for his father if he found his son running amok on Laus terriory.

"What are you doing here? This isn't Pherae and quite far from it, but I guess you must have had your head in the clouds so you didn't notice" Erik sneared, appearing from what seemed like nowhere.

"I'm running away, I'll be leaving soom, so please don't tell your father" Eliwood replied.

Erik shifted his gaze toward the castle, his eyes blazing with anger. "Why would I wanna tell him anything, I too am leaving and I don't want little brats like you scrawing things up" Erik snapped. Pushing past the red haired child.

"Why are you running away?" Eliwood asked. Follwing after Erik.

"Because I can, that's way and Eliwood when did someone else's business become your problem?" Erik set his beg on the ground, retying it before proceeding toward the woods.

"I can help you, I mean we can help each other, I have a horse and you have food so we'll make a good team" Eliwood said.

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this cause I like you, I'm only in it for the horse" Erik replied. Handing the large sack to Eliwood. "You carry it, after all this was your idea" Erik headed toward the horse who was now wandering through the clearing.

"I ride in front" Erik said. Looking back at Eliwood.

"Alright, my wrists were getting pretty tired anyway" Eliwood replied. Running to keep pace with Erik.

"We're are we going?" Erik asked.

"I was thinking Osita, then we can live in the castle, Hector can hide us there and our perants need never figure out" Eliwood replied.

"You want me to live with that big off! I think not" Erik snapped. Even though he was riding toward Osita as he spoke.

The two soon fell silent, darkness plauging the clearing making Eliwood want nothing more then to go home and hope his perants forgive him for the vas.

"Why are you perfact little Eliwood running away anyhow?" Erik asked. Breaking the silence that hung thick in the air.

"I broke my mother's treasured vase and when I tried to appolgize my mother told me she didn't want to hear such meaningless words from my mouth, then she started crying so I thought I should leave and give them a chance to have a better child. Why did you run off?" Eliwood shifted his postion on the horse, trying to balance the food on his shoulder which was starting hurt.

"My dad and I got in a fight so I told him I was leaving, he didn't believe though" Erik replied. Pulling the horse to a stop. "Lets camp here for the night, we're to far away for our perants to find us and far enough in Osita to reach the castle by tomorrow" Erik dismounted, then after waiting for Eliwood to do the same tied the horse's lead to a tree.

"Maybe we should head back tomorrow" Eliwood said. Following Erik into the woods to gather wood.

"No, sides we made it this far already, there's no turning back" Erik grabbed a few small branches that were scattered around the woods.

"Yea, I guess you're right, do you think our perants will miss us?" Eliwood asked.

"Nah, They'll probably be happy to start over and have better kids" Erik replied. Heading back to their camping place.

Eliwood remained silent, Erik's words stinging hard like a hortnet.

"What? Are you gonna start crying now?" Erik mocked. Dropping the wood in a small pile.

"No, I...No I'm not gonna start crying!" Eliwood studdered.

Once the fire was started, Eliwood stared blankly at the flames dancing in the night sky, his mind going back to the vase incident that had started the whole thing, each time Eliwood thought it over he began thinking it would have been smarter to wait awhile and then talk to his mother, giving her just a bit of time to calm down, but instead he made the choice to ran away.

Eliwood sighed, as he knew Erik was right, going home would only get them in more trouble since they ran away without telling their perants where they were going.

"Did you hear that?" Erik asked. Getting up from his seat Erik drew his stick, holding it as though it were a real sword.

"A bear?" Eliwood asked. Getting to his feet.

"What ever it is it's coming for us!" Erik replied. Before Eliwood had time to react Erik dashed toward the woods, his stack swinging in back and forth.

"Stay back you fiend!" Erik swung the brench widly only to have someone grab it in mid swing.

"Watch where you swung that thing and isn't it past your bedtime Erik?" Hector muttered. stepping into the clearing. Getting a shocked look on his face Hector turned toward Erik. "What are you doing in Osita anyway?" He asked. Unaware that Eliwood was running toward them.

"Eliwood and I are running away, we're gonna hide in castle Osita, why are you out so late, you shouldn't miss any more beauty sleep" Erik sneared.

"Eliwood's here too! I'm leaving cause my brother and father don't take anything I do or say serouisly and my brother told me I would make a terrible marquess" Hector shifted his gaze to Eliwood, putting a hand on his friends shoulder while Eliwood caught his breath.

"Hey you look tired, are you two camping here?" Hector asked.

Eliwood nodded, then pointed to the area where they had started the small fire. "We're heading out again tomorrow" Eliwood lead Hector to the fire telling him the reason why he had decided to run away and why he couldn't go home or at least why Erik said he shouldn't go home.

Once everyone was settled by the fire Hector glanced toward his friend who had began to shiver. "You sure you're alright?" Hector asked. As he knew Eliwood wasn't the most hardy when it came to traveling.

"I'm fine, Hector compared to you we're all weaklings" Eliwood teased. Resting his head on the large tree stump he had been sitting on.

"We better get to sleep, after all I don't want a tired whiny brat and a complaining oof to deal with tomorrow" Erik settled himself on the wet ground, shivering when the wet grass seeped through his tunic.

"Ha, is little Erik getting cold?" Hector teased. His eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Shut up, I can't believe with all the people in the world I get stuck running away with you two" Erik sneared.

Once everyone had quieted down Eliwood gazed up at the stars, thinking about what his family might be doing back at the castle or if they even noticed he was gone. Finally after an hour of laying awake Eliwood managed to join the others in a sound slumber, more likely a restlessly sleep but nonetheless he managed to fall asleep.

Soon morning arrived, birds singing somewhere in the distance, the sun shine brightly through the trees, the gray clouds that once plauged the sky were now gone replaced by a clear blue sky. Eliwood awoke, feeling more tired and exhusted then he had before they went to bed.

Looking around the clearing Eliwood was surprised and somewhat dismayed to find that Hector and Erik were no where in sight, save for their horses who were grazing by the lake.

"Hector!" Eliwood yelled. Getting to his feet. "Hector!" Eliwood ran toward the lake, his heart pounding with fear.

"Finally sleeping beauty or lack of beauty is awake, Hector and I were waiting to get going" Erik sneared. Walking out of the woods with a few fish swinging from a long wooden pole.

"Did I sleep that long?" Eliwood asked. Shocked as it was usually Hector who slept late and him to got up far to early.

"Only half the day has passed, so not that late" Erik mocked. Unaware that Hector was rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you wuss, we barely got up ourselves and as for beauty sleep your one to talk about someone else needing it" Hector retorted.

"I think we can make it pretty far today, in case you haven't noticed I caught us a large breakfast, oh and Hector helped a little if you consider scaring the fish away helping" Erik headed to the camp site.

"I did most of the catching, even though it did help when the fish took one look at your face and lost their eyes!" Hector sneared. Running after with the intent to knock him over and take what was his.

Eliwood sighed, following slowly behind Hector, wishing he felt as good about the whole idea as they did.

"Come on Eliwood, after a great breakfast we can get going, imagine the places we'll find today!" Hector yelled. Throwing some wood on the fire Erik had just started.

Eliwood managed a smile, the thought of finding a new place never explored by anyone was enough to give him energy to see this whole thing through.

After breakfast the three set out, Erik riding alone on Eliwood's horse as he stated he didn't want to catch anything from Eliwood and Hector.

As the ride progressed Erik glanced toward Eliwood and Hector who were laughing, both smiling. Happy. His eyes blazing with anger shifted his gaze to the woods, trying to block the sound of their laughter.

"You two are gonna scare any animals from here to Pherae away and there goes any supper" Erik snapped.

"It sounds like little I wanna ride alone is getting jelous" Hector replied. Unaware that Eliwood had been tapping on his shoulder.

"Ha, you really aren't stupid enough to think that are you?" Erik retorted.

"Shhh, there is someone watching us!" Eliwood said. Pointing to a clove of trees where three people dressed in strange blue tunic could be seen, each one holding a bow in the their hand.

Erik and Hector followed Eliwood's finger, their jaws dropping in shock when they seen that it was to late to turn tail and run as any nine year olds in their right mind would do.

Hector readied his makeshift ax, standing his ground as the group got closer, Erik too stood his ground not wanting to let Hector out shine him in anyway.

"Their marely childran chief Hassman" One man said. Looking at a green haired man standing next to him.

Hassman nodded. "Nobles childran or I would say by the way their dressed" Hassman replied.

"Not much older then your Lyndis either" Another man said.

Hector glared at the three man, who were still talking amongst each other as though the childran they were talking about weren't standing right in front of them.

"What's the big idea!" Hector piped up. A look of anger blazing in his eyes.

"No need to get hasty child, may I ask what you are doing on Lorca land?" Hassman asked. His gaze his gaze to Eliwood who looked a little worse for wear as the nights events caught up with him.

"We're only passing through, no need getting savage on us!" Erik sneared. Pushing in front of Eliwood. His stick drawn in midair.

Hassman looked toward the others, then after whispering something to the both of them turned to face the childran. "Perhaps we can talk things over back at our tribe's camp, the three of you look like you could use some good food and a good nights sleep" Hassman turned around, waving his hand for the three to follow.

"I don't trust him as far as I could throw him" Hector whispered. But to his dismay Eliwood was following after them.

"I don't think we have any other choice Hector, we are on their land after all" Eliwood replied.

Once they made to camp Hassman lead the childran to a large tent. "This is where I live with my wife and daughter, go inside and make yourself at home, I'll be along shortly to ask you some questions" Hassman said. Before heading off toward a small group of people who were pointing and whispering at the strange newcomers.

"Don't tell me your to scared to go in?" Erik stepped in front of Hector pushing the door open when Hector shoved past.

"Am not" Hector opened the door, stopping when he seen a lady staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Madeilyn asked. Setting the cup she was holding on the table.

"Chief Hassman told us to wait in here til he came back, we can leave if we're bothering anything" Eliwood said. Shifting his gaze to Hector hoping his friend didn't say anything rude.

"Not at all, come in, I'll make you a cup of tea" Madelyn got up from her seat, making her way toward the childran.

"Blah! I hate tea" Hector muttered, just loud enough for Madelyn to hear.

After the tea was served Madelyn seated herself beside the fireplace where the three childran sat. "May I ask where you three come from?" Madelyn took a sip of tea, awaiting a reply when a young Lyndis came in the doorway, stopping just outside it.

"Daddy said there was noble kids here! Why are they in our house?" She asked. Stepping into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Lyndis dear, please show some kindness to our guests!" Madelyn turned toward the others. "Please excuse my daughter, she has little to down manners" She said.

"That sounds like somebody Hector!" Eliwood muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hector asked. A look of mock bewilderment on his face.

"Lyndis, why not show our guests around the camp" Madelyn said. Dispite the death glares Lyn was giving her.

"Sure mother, I would be delighted too" Lyn walked toward the door, waving her hand for the others to follow.

Once they were outside Lyn turned to face them, her eyes blazing with anger. "Don't think I'm gonna play nice with noble blooded childran, my father has told me stories of what nobles can do to a tribe or people they find lower then them" Lyn snapped.

"Yea, will I heard stories about what you sceanans could do! I even heard you eat people for dinner" Hector sneared. Surprised when Lyn smacked his shoulder.

"You oof!" Lyn ran off toward the middle of the camp, Hector running after as though the hit was some kind of challange.

Watching his friend run off Eliwood smucked his forehead, sighing as he and Erik followed after. "I like her, she knows an oof when she sees one" Erik commented.

Eliwood laughed lightly, but didn't get a chance to reply as Hassman stopped in front of them. "I see you met my daughter Lyndis, sorry if she comes across a bit headstrong, she gets that from her mother. Anyway I wanted to ask you a few questions, would you mind?" Hassman asked. Pointing toward a large fire in the middle of the camp.

"Alright, sorry for intruding on your camp" Eliwood replied, shyly following behind Hassman. Erik muttered something, which Eliwood couldn't really make out but assumed it wasn't good.

After everyone had been seated around the fire Hassman called Lyndis and Hector over before starting. "First off I mean not to judge as Mother sky and Father earth to not believin judging their creations, but from the look of your clothes you are noble childran, yes?" He asked.

"Whats it to you if we are?" Hector inquired. Eliwood shook his head, shifting his gaze to His friend.

"Hector please, mind your manners. Yes we are nobles, I'm Marquess Pherae's son" Eliwood replied. Trying to sound mature for his age.

With a sigh, Hector rolled his eyes. "I'm from Osita, my father is the marquess" Hector muttered.

"Marquess Laus's son" Erik sneared.

" You all live quite a good distance from here, why may I ask have you three came so far from your homes?" Hassman inquired.

"We were running away and now I'm not sure if my perants ever want to see me again" Eliwood replied, his gaze shifting toward the other two who remained silent, save from the few time Hector and Lyn hit each other when they didn't think Hassman was watching.

"Perhaps I can send a messagner to them and have them answer that question for them selves? Surely they must be worried about you" Hassman got up from his seat. "You are welcome to stay with me and my family til they arrive" He said, his voice kind and gentle.

"Don't get used to it when your perants don't want you back!" Lyn muttered.

It was late in the night when everybody headed inside, all the kids retreating to Lyn's room where they were to sleep, dispite a few remarks from Lyn herself, but after awhile and a few banters with Hector later even Lyn calmed down.

"What are your places like?" She asked. Wondering in noble cities were just as she had imagined.

"Well Pherae is nice, the city is a bit crowded but nothing compared to Osita, that's the biggest city I ever seen, Laus is kinda like Pherae, a lot of grassland and mountains" Eliwood replied.

"Save from your friend nobles aren't as bad as they seem, or at least you three aren't" Lyn said. seating herself on her bed. "It's rare when we get visitors that aren't from another tribe, so I'm sorry if I came off rude" She added.

"It's alright, we were kind of intruding" Eliwood replied, his gaze shifting to Hector, as if to tell him not to say anything.

"A bit rude? I thought the dragons from the scoring awoke!" Hector said, laughing when he seen the I wanna kill you look on Eliwood's face.

The night had went quickly, all four staying up way past their bedtime with stories about their homes and adventures they had been on, which would only seem exciting to a nine year old child.

It was early the next morning when Hassman arrived in the room, a light smile curving his lips. "My messagners were able to get in touch with your perants, it seems they were worried for you and already searching, my people met up with them just outside Osita, they well be here shortly, I suggest you say your goodbyes and get ready, it was nice having you here" Hassman said. Surprised to see a look of sorrow clouding Lyn's gaze.

"But, I thought they were gonna be here for at least another day, I mean not that I want nobles messing up the place or anything" Lyn said. glancing at Hector who had only rolled his eyes at her.

"I saw that!" Lyn dashed toward him, only to have Hector step out of the way and ran out of the tent. "Nananana!" He teased, Lyn ran after both stopping when they nearly crashed into three large horses coming toward them.

Elbert reined his horse, coming to a helt right before the kids came any closer, as he didn't went a crush them.

"Hector! what in St Elimines name are you doing so far from home, our Eliwood and Erik with you?" Elbert dismounted, putting his hands on the childs shoulder, Uther doing the same, yet he had a starn look on his face, a look Hector knew well, as it was Uther who had watched over him most since their perants spent much time in bed due to their illness's.

"Do you relize how worried mother and father were, do you think by throwing a fit and running off in some racklessly rage did their health any good!" Uther snapped.

Hector was about to reply, as he was always ready with a come back when his brother hollered at him or what Uther said was words for his own good, but Eliwood ran out of the tent, a smile curving his lips when he seen his father sitting beside Hector and Lyn, Darin was there as well but remained mounted in his horse only giving Erik a brife nod that he had seen him and he was in big trouble.

"Daddy" Eliwood ran toward his father, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Eliwood, what you did was stupid, imature and you worried me and your mother near to death, so don't go thinking your gonna get off lightly!" Elbert said, holding the child in his arms.

Lyn stepped back, watching the seen unfold, after Uther calmed down, he too hugged Hector, telling him never to be so rackless and stupid again, even Darin dismounted, taking Erik in his arms, telling him that he was the only person he had left and he never wanted him to ran away again, only to have Erik retort that he hadn't ran off, he marely left.

Looking up at her father lyn smiled lightly. "Maybe nobles aren't mosters after all" She said, taking one last look at the scene.

"As I said Lyndis, mother earth and father sky do not judge their people based on class, but their kindness and actions" Hassman replied.

"Come now, let us get going, your mother may die if she worries any longer and Eliwood never ever think for anothet minute that some vase is more valued then you alright" Elbert got up taking the child in his arms.

Hector followed after Uther stopping to take one last look at Lyndis. "Brother, I have some business to take care of before we leave" Hector said. Uther nodded his head.

"It is not as though you would listen if I told you otherwise" Uther replied.

Hector made his way toward Lyndis, a look determinion on his face. "You are a formable banterer for a lady or lack of lady" Hector said.

Lyndis smiled lightly. "Same too you, save from the fact that you don't seem to have the manners of a noble" With one last wave Lyn ran for her tent, disappearing inside.

Then without a word Hector ran back to the horses just in time to hear Eliwood telling his father all about their adventure and how they happened to meet up.

THE PRESENT!

Once Eliwood finished and the laughing died down Lyn looked around the room, a look of pure shock on her face. "You're telling me those three noble kids were you?" She asked. Not believing her own words.

Eliwood shifted his gaze to Hector who marely shook his head, then as though remembering something Hector smiled. "I don't know anyone else who could act so unlady like" Hector teased, only to have Lyn kick him from under the table.

Ninian wrapped an arm around Eliwood's shoulder, a smile curving her lips. "It must have been fate telling you that you three would become good friend in years to come" Ninian said, while Roy rested his head against chest listening to his perants talk.

"Us four you mean, if I remember correctly I met you a year before you joined in the war against Nergal and it was fate that brought you back too me after..." Eliwood fell short of words, the horrible image that haunted his dreams consently playing through his mind, nearly causing tears to run down his face.

"You met mommy a year before she joined your army?" Roy asked.

Eliwood nodded, managing a light smile while Ninian leaned over kissing his cheek.

"That's a story for another time, givin you and Lilina changed your minds about running away that is" Eliwood wrapped his arm around Ninian's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I think we should ran away another time Roy, our perants still have some good stories to tell us" Lilina jumped down from Hector's lap, waving for Roy to follow her. "Lets go have some cookies and milk, I'm starving"

"Hey, wait a minute it, what was you two did that you didn't want us to find out?" Hector asked, but to his dismay both Lilina and Roy giggled before running out of the room.

"Don't think you getting off that easy" Hector got up rom his seat, making his way to the door.

Eliwood shook his head, a smile curving his lips. "It's hard to believe we mat before when we were kids and from what I remember it seems no one really changed" He said.

Lyn nodded thinking back to that time and the talks they had that night. "You never told me your names that time!" Lyn said.

Ninian laughed. "And who would think you would learn almost ten years later" She replied. Just as Ninian spoke Hector came into the room, a grin spread across his face. "I told them I would get them back for what ever they did, I ate every last cookie" Hector seated himself on the couch, as the room fell silent, then sure as anything Laughter filled the room.

Nobody ever did figure out what trouble the two caused that day, but everyone had learned something about their child hood that made them wonder if perhaps they were distained to meet somewhere sometime. The end!


End file.
